familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Transfiguration Cathedral, Uglich
| latitude = | longitude = | religious_affiliation = Christian | rite = Eastern Orthodox | region = | state = | province = | territory = | prefecture = | sector = | district = | cercle = | municipality = | consecration_year = 1713 | status = | functional_status = | heritage_designation = | leadership = | website = | architecture = | architect = | architecture_type = | architecture_style = | general_contractor = | facade_direction = | groundbreaking = | completed = | construction_cost = | specifications = | capacity = | length = | width = | width_nave = | height_max = | dome_quantity = | dome_height_outer = | dome_height_inner = | dome_dia_outer = | dome_dia_inner = | minaret_quantity = | minaret_height = | spire_quantity = | spire_height = | materials = | nrhp = | added = | refnum = | designated = }} The Cathedral of the Transfiguration-of-the-Savior (in Russian : Спасо-Преображенский собор ), is a cathedral of the city of Uglich , constructed along the banks of the Volga in the Uglich Kremlin . The architectural heritage of this city is part of the Golden Ring of Russia . The city of Uglich is close to Yaroslav which is also classified in the Golden Ring by the richness of its architectural heritage. The Transfiguration (Christianity) to which the Cathedral is dedicated is an episode of the life of Jesus Christ transcribed in the Gospels , celebrated on August 8th. The Cathedral of the Transfiguration-of-the-Savior, was built under the direction of Grigory Fedorov in 1710 in place of the wooden one that existed before and that was destroyed. It is typical of the architectural style of Yaroslav the xvii th century 1 . The Cathedral of the Transfiguration with its five domes forms a homogeneous whole . The absence of pillars inside the building gives a feeling of space 2 . Its five domes are visible from the outskirts of the city and give it its dominant architectural character. The south facade of the building is oriented towards the city. It is decorated with carved vegetal motifs. A portico classical style was added to the xix th century 3 . The mural interior was completed at the beginning of the xix th century in the architectural style of classical genre at the request of the Prince of Galitzine Family by a group of painters whose Timophée Medevdev was the coordinator. The colors used for the scenes depicted are clear and give an impression of space. The tower - steeple was built in 1730 , south of the cathedral in the style of its time 4 . During the Soviet period, the cathedral was managed by the city museum. For some years she has returned to the heritage of the Orthodox Church of Russia . Gallery Image:Uglich bell tower.JPG|Uglich bell tower Image:Cathedral Uglich inside 02.jpg|thumb|Interior of the Transfiguration Cathedral Image:Cathedral Uglich inside 03.jpg| Category:Transfiguration Cathedral, Uglich Category:Russian Orthodox churches in Uglich Category:Russian Orthodox cathedrals Category:Religious buildings completed in 1730 Category:18th-century Eastern Orthodox church buildings